


Golden Boy Knockout

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin gets beaten up by a rival crew.How will Ryan and the lads react to this?





	Golden Boy Knockout

"RYAN!!!"

Ryan groaned as he heard the cries of a certain Brit running down the stairs to the basement where Ryan was polishing some weapons. Ryan looked at Gavin, who looked a little worse for wear, his shirt all wrinkled and gold chains hanging in every direction but straight down. Ryan quickly took off his skull mask and rushed to Gavin, giving the Golden Boy a hug.

"Gavin! Holy shit, Gav. What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Bloody hell, Ryan. It was the worst. The absolute worst. I ran into some of the crew from the other side of the city. They beat the tossing out of me." Gavin sighed as Ryan looked at his face. He had some bruises and before Ryan could take his slightly broken golden sunglasses off, Gavin slapped his hand. "Don't! Ryan, please. I don't want you to see my eyes." 

"Gavin, I've spent months with my mask on hiding from you and the crew. We're not doing this again. If they hurt you, I wanna know how so I can properly kill them." Ryan twirled a throwing knife in his hand, with intentions to kill the person who caused Gavin harm. Then, he looked back at Gavin with a calm look on his face and slowly reached for the glasses again. This time, Gavin did not budge.

Removing the glasses, Ryan could see that Gavin got a black eye from the scuffle.

"That's it. Everybody dies." Ryan starts heading up the stairs, but Gavin pulls him back down.

"No, Ryan! You're on a murder break!"

"Fuck that! Someone hurt you, Gavin! No one gets away with hurting my crew. You fuck with my crew, you're dead. I don't give a fuck if you look at us funny. You'll die by my hands or weapons." Ryan growled.

Gavin whimpered as he looked at his golden compact mirror and started to cry. "My eye, Ryan. Look what they've done to it. They wanted to know about our safe houses. They wanted to know where our money is and where we are so they could find us and kill us so they could take over this part of Los Santos from us.I didn't tell them anything, Ryan. I didn't."

Ryan put down his knife and gave Gavin a hug and made soft shushing sounds as he rubbed the Golden Boy's back. "Shhh..it's okay. I'm proud of you for not saying anything. You're gonna be fine, okay? I'm glad you came straight here. Don't worry about a thing, Gavin. I'm gonna take care of you, all right?" 

Gavin nodded, sniffling from the crying and looked up at Ryan, his puffy eyes from crying not helping the existing black eye. "Ryan? Give them hell for me, yeah? Make those bastards pay. If you have to quit your murder break, this is the perfect reason for it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ryan? You down there? Gavin ran down here. Is he okay?"

"Jeremy, you might wanna come down here. I need your help. A-actually, get Michael and bring him in here, too. The Criminal Masterminds has a problem that we need to take care of. Some members of a rival crew fucked with Gavin and they need to pay." Ryan called up to his short and bald friend.

"Ohhh, hell yeah! I'm getting Michael right now!" Jeremy said with glee as he ran off, footsteps getting softer as Jeremy ran further away.

"There was no need to get the others involved in this, Ryan." Gavin said with a light chuckle.

The door burst open seconds later. 

"I WILL KILL THE FUCKERS! I WANT NAMES, ADDRESSES, ALL THAT SHIT! MOGAR IS READY TO SMASH!" Michael stormed down the stairs, Jeremy not far behind.

"Hey, Micoo boi. Lil J boy." Gavin waved with a sigh.

"Holy shit, Gav. Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, moving a bit closer to examine Gavin's face.

"Yeah. I mean...I am still alive, but that sucked. I thought jumping people was the outdated way to get someone to talk."

"They're unprofessional, Gavin. If you want to get someone to talk, you get a nice little torture station set up in the basement. You put the knives on the table, blade size order, of course. And then-"

"All right, Ryan. We don't need a step-by-step guide on how to be a creepy fuck like you." Michael muttered. "I want to find out who hurt my boi." Michael hugged Gavin softly and growled a bit once he saw the black eye. "The fuckers will burn for this. I will make them bleed all over until I can swim in it."

"NOW who's being creepy?" Jeremy shuddered.

"Gavin, can you tell us anything about the crew that did this to you? What did they wear? Any color schemes?" Ryan asked.

"They looked like Team Rocket grunt rejects from those new Pokemon games." Gavin replied. "Blue and black, mostly. And they hate our guts."

"Well, I hate theirs! Feeling's mutual, assholes!" Michael shouted to no one.

"All right. I think I know what crew Gavin is talking about. They're fairly new and they own some Los Santos territory, but it's not that impressive, let's be honest." Ryan shrugged. "If Gavin can find their safe-house, we can trash the fuck out of it."

"Can we interrogate one of them? Please, Ryan? Please?" Jeremy asked, like a little kid asking for a cookie.

Ryan chuckled and gave Jeremy a pat on the head. "Of course we can. You can knock them unconscious, too."

"Yes! You're the best, Ryan!"

"What about me?" Michael folded his arms in a pout. 

"Michael, you can bring your explosives. It wouldn't be a Fake AH Crew mission without something going kablooey." Ryan winked.

"YUS! No one messes with Gavvy except for me! There will be fire tonight, boys!!" Michael fist-pumped.

"What will I do, Ryan?" Gavin asked with excitement.

"You, Gavin, are going to stay home and rest up. I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are." Ryan explained.

"B-But Ryan!! I wanna join! I want to make those bastards pay, too! Why can't I go?" Gavin whined.

"Ryan's right, Gav. It's going to get messy and you need to stay safe, buddy. Jack can take care of ya. She's good at that stuff. You just stay here and give us any info you find on those assholes. We'll do the rest." Jeremy gave Gav a light pat on the back.

"I'll miss all the fun!" Gavin frowned.

"Not if we have a live feed! Use your hacking bullshit to see what we're doing. Make some popcorn, get Jack and Geoff to watch; it'll be fun! And we're bringing someone home, anyway, so you and Jeremy can have your fun with him. As long as Jack says it's okay, though. I don't wanna get on her bad side, and neither do you." Michael pointed out.

Ryan put his skull mask on and started packing up his weapons in a bag. "I'm gonna bring all the fun stuff. Michael, you should get ready, too."

"Hell yeah! See you later, boi. We'll make them regret messing with ya, I promise." Michael gives Gavin one last hug before rushing upstairs to prepare his explosives.

"I should go now, too. Gotta get one of my Rimmed up vehicles ready for the ride."

"Yeah, bring the asshole back here in that thing. They'll probably throw up at the color scheme." Gavin chuckled lightly.

Jeremy promptly flipped him off. "See you soon, buddy. Hap Hap!" He waved and also rushed up the stairs to prep.

It was just Ryan and Gavin left now.

"I'll take you to Jack, okay?" Ryan escorted Gavin up the stairs and knocked on Jack's bedroom door. "Jack? We have a problem."

Jack opened the door and gasped at the sight of Gavin. "You poor thing!" Jack gave Gavin a gentle hug, then looked at Ryan with determination. "Get 'em, Vagabond."

"Oh, don't worry Jack. I shall."


End file.
